Star Wars: The Untold Story
by Lenorathetrekkie
Summary: OK, so Anakin Skywalker now Darth Vader is grieving over Padme. How does he cope? By hiring the Kaminoans to engineer children for him. Rated K for science ideas that younger kids may not understand.
1. Episode 1: The Motherless Twins

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. George Lucas has that honor. (Until I take over the world and own everything. Or until I survive the end of the world and I'm the last one left, and by default, own everything.)

A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away…

Episode one: The Motherless Twins

This is a story not widely told, not because it isn't important, but because another story overshadowed it. Another story, about the Rebellion's victory against terrible odds, was so popular that it became a tall tale, told in bars and cantinas across the galaxy was far more interesting than the story of the people who helped the revolution. This is a story about twin sisters born in 18 BBY (Before the Battle of Yavin) without a mother on the planet Kamino.

Anakin Skywalker, or Darth Vader as he was called now, was grieving. He had learned not so long ago that his beloved wife had died. He did not know what had happened to his child that she was carrying, but he grieved for the child, too. Now that he was the Emperor's right hand man, though, he did not have much time to brood, and he was grateful. Even months later, he would see or hear something that would inexplicably make him think of Padme, and he would be filled with sadness and anger that he had probably caused her death in some way. He kept these feelings to himself, though; anger was a good emotion for the Sith to have, but the Emperor would not encourage being angry at oneself, for that led to self destruction.

During one of these infrequent down times, Darth Vader was interrupted by an officer with a question. "My Lord, the Emperor wishes to know how many clone soldiers you feel will be necessary to keep order on the planets in the Outer Rim."

"We will need more troops than we have to keep the Outer Rim in order," replied Darth Vader.

The officer looked a bit nervous, "Were will we get more troops, my Lord?" He asked, hoping that the short tempered Sith Lord wouldn't be angry at his curiosity.

'From Kamino…" he trailed off, suddenly getting an idea. He collected his thoughts and continued. "Get a ship ready for me."

"Yes, my Lord," replied the officer eagerly. He saluted, and left, glad that he had escaped the wrath of Darth Vader.

It was raining on the planet Kamino, as if it had never stopped since the last time someone from the Republic's (now the Empire, of course) domain had come. Darth Vader stepped off his ship and entered the city, unperturbed by the rain due to his suit. The residents of the city were happy to see him, and eager for news. Vader, knowing that he had no reason to be mean to the hermit-like cloners, filled them in on Palpaltine's takeover of the republic and the formation of the galactic empire. The cloners were happy to cooperate, as long as they still got paid for providing cloned troops to the Empire.

"I also have personal reasons for coming," said Darth Vader. "Can you genetically combine two peoples' DNA to make a child?" He asked.

The scientist he had been talking with, Wa Tain, looked surprised. "It would be possible…" he trailed off.

"You do not have ethical qualms on a planet where the main export is genetically altered clones?" Darth Vader demanded.

"No," said Wa Tain, "What do you want us to prepare for you?"

A year later, Darth Vader was called back to Kamino. Again, it was raining. Vader toyed with the notion that it never stopped raining on Kamino, and perhaps it never did. When he entered the city, Wa Tain was waiting for him.

"We have been expecting you," he said. "Please follow me." Vader noticed that Wa Tain wasn't afraid of him, and didn't use fancy titles or kowtow for him. As they walked to whatever destination, he decided that it was refreshing to not be feared, and perhaps treated as an equal. All thoughts were banished from his mind as Wa Tain started to explain the situation.

"In procedures such as these, where children are grown in an artificial environment, there is a high likelihood for the initial cell masses to split, causing identical twins to develop. We created your children by taking the cell samples from your deceased wife you provided, and extracting the DNA. We then inserted the DNA into another cell with the DNA extracted and forcing the cell to undergo meiosis, which halves the number of chromosomes. We then put the chromosomes into a donated human egg cell. Then, we were able to use standard 'test tube baby' procedures to fertilize the egg and grow the children."

Two newborn babies were lying side by side in a white crib, attended by tall Kaminoan (even taller than normal for the species). Darth Vader went over to his daughters. "They will look just like their mother someday." He said, picking up the babies one at a time and staring into each baby's eyes. He could feel that they were strong with the Force. Neither child was scared, and stared curiously at their father with a gaze that seemed to look right through the scary black suit.

At that moment, Darth Vader weakened and from then on, he would be Anakin Skywalker whenever he was alone with his daughters.

The children were named Padme and Shmi Ami Skywalker. They stayed on Kamino until they were a year old. Whenever he could, Darth Vader visited them, on the pretenses that he was checking on the clone soldiers the Kaminoans were making. Padme and Shmi were curious, unafraid toddlers at the age of one year, when Darth Vader brought them back from Kamino with him.

Ok, I know that it's a horribly short chapter, but I need to know if there is any interest in the story before I continue. I promise that future chapters will be longer, if people review and tell me to continue it.


	2. Episode 1 continued: Training

Disclaimer: If I owned Star Wars, I would be running around with lightsaber props and challenging people to duels, not writing fanfics.

Author's notes: Thank you oh so much for the wonderful reviews! This is the most reviews I've gotten from a posting. I'm so happy!

Episode 1 (Continued): Training

To us, our father was Anakin Skywalker. He told everyone that we were orphans he had found on rogue ship that the Storm Troopers had raided, and adopted us because we were strong in the Force and could be trained. The Emperor agreed with his apprentice and allowed Darth Vader to keep and train the children. From the age of three, Shmi and I were trained in the Force.

We learned the ways of both sides of the Force, along with as much wisdom as Father could give us about the ways of the universe. His favorite thing to tell us was that the Force should not have forbidden aspects. "If a thing is forbidden, the urge to do it grows until we become twisted. Eventually the obsession to do the forbidden leads to darkness and evil. I couldn't help myself, and I still can't stop."

"Keep your guard up, Padme!" A lightsaber whizzed by Padme's ear. She ducked her father's second swing and Shmi's thrust. Padme did a somersault and leapt up, deflecting the red and green lightsaber beams flying at her. She locked blades with Shmi and twisted it, causing Shmi to drop her weapon. The Padme spun and found herself face to face with her father's laser blade. She wriggled and rolled on the floor, and reversed the position.

"Good!" Exclaimed Anakin, as he deactivated his lightsaber. "You will both be unmatched fighters someday, and good Jedi," he said softly. He wanted his daughters to be like their mother on more than just appearance, so he trained them to be like Jedi; good and kind. He also taught them as much wisdom about the Force as he knew.

"You are reaching the point in your training where I will have no more to teach you. You will have to seek out someone more knowledgeable in the Force to teach you the wisdom of the Jedi. Until then… On guard"

Anakin reactivated his lightsaber and held it up, ready to attack or defend. Shmi and Padme also reactivated their lightsabers and the training continued.

A few hours later, the exhausted sisters exited the training room to be greeted by a lieutenant and a bounty hunter, who had apparently been contemplating knocking on the door. The lieutenant jumped in surprise, but he was also glad that now he would not have to interrupt Darth Vader from training and face the harsh consequences. He saluted to the apprentices, and said, "Is Lord Vader coming?"

"I am right here, Lieutenant." Darth Vader swept out the door and surveyed the lieutenant and the bounty hunter. The lieutenant saluted again and stood even more stiffly at attention.

"Lord Vader, Boba Fett the bounty hunter wishes to speak to you about the job for offer." Boba Fett stepped forward.

"I have heard about your quest to exterminate the last of the Jedi masters. How much will you pay for my services?" Said Boba Fett. The bounty hunter removed his helmet and shook his black hair to remove the 'helmet head' look.

Darth Vader dismissed the lieutenant with a wave of his hand. The lieutenant scurried away as fast as he could without looking like he was. "Perhaps we should find somewhere more private than the corridor to discuss this job," said Vader, ushering Boba Fett to follow him.

Shmi and Padme followed silently. Why did their father, the man who was training his daughters to be Jedi, hire bounty hunters to kill the last of the Jedi masters in hiding? Was he following the Emperor's orders?

They reached a conference room. Darth Vader motioned for Boba Fett to take a seat. A protocol droid served refreshments while Vader and his daughters also took seats. "Why should I let you take the contract, bounty hunter?" Asked Darth Vader.

"Because, I am the best," said Boba. "I was trained by my father, who was killed by the Jedi. I want to take as much revenge as I still can."

"Who was your father?"

Boba set his helmet on the conference table and sighed. "My father was a very famous bounty hunter named Jango Fett. When the people of Kamino were given the contract to create a clone army for the Republic, he was recruited to provide the genetic samples for the army. He was chosen because he had all of the qualities of a good fighter and soldier, except one; he was an independent spirit who was not prone to placidly taking orders. This trait was easily removed from the clones' genomes, and the perfect army was created. The only thing my father asked for in return for his genes was his pay and me. In essence, I am my father, the legendary bounty hunter, because I am his clone." He sighed again, and looked morosely at his helmet.

"I have heard of your father's reputation, and of yours, Boba Fett," said Darth Vader. "You have the job. I will pay you 50,000 for every Jedi master you locate and kill, but only if you bring me their heads for identification."

"Do you have any clues that I could follow to locate them easier?" Asked Boba Fett. He shifted the helmet on the table in nervousness at being in the Sith Lord's presence for so long. He was also very aware of the presence of the two beautiful young ladies who sat silently at the other end of the long conference table. They looked exactly identical, like the female counterparts to the Storm Troopers, or of himself and the other clones. It was so strange for him to live on a planet where the only other humans were his own clones. The Empire was also paying him handsomely for staying on Kamino in the place of his dead father and providing fresh genetic material for the creation of more clone soldiers. He snapped off his tangent when a computerized data sheet was dropped in front of him.

"The list of Jedi who were not accounted for after the purge 17 years ago," said Darth Vader. "They will likely be hiding in remote locations on remote planets. A good place to start would be Tatooine."

"Yes, Lord Vader," said Boba. He put the helmet back on, and nodding to the twins, who still hadn't said a word, left.

As soon as the door has whooshed shut behind the bounty hunter, Shmi burst. "Father! I thought you wanted us to be Jedi. Why are you hiring bounty hunters so kill them when you want us to be trained?"

Padme piped up before Anakin could answer, "Who's on Tatooine, Father?"

Anakin waved his hand to shush Shmi, who was about to continue her tirade. "I want you to follow the bounty hunter. Find out where Boba Fett lives and anything else you can about him. Find out where the Jedi masters live, and seek training from them. Those Jedi who can fight off Boba Fett are worthy to train you. Make sure he does not know that you follow him. Come back as Jedi masters. Though you are only 15 years old, I know you have the knowledge, ability, and can gain the wisdom to become great Jedi Masters."

Not long later, Boba Fett's ship left the hangar bay of the Star Destroyer. Padme and I followed in an old scow that we had modified to outperform just about any other ship of comparable size. It was inconspicuous, and therefore the best ship to secretly follow anyone in. Padme piloted expertly, and blended our ship in with the rest of the space traffic until Boba Fett jumped to hyperspace, and we followed.

We knew that the journey ahead of us would be difficult, both physically and mentally. But we also knew that our father wouldn't accept our return until we had completed out training. We had our work cut out for us.

OK, there you have it folks. Tell me what you think. Are the first person sections at the beginning and end good or bad? I wanted to give the story a more personal feel.

I will try to update as much as often, but I'll be starting my classes on Monday. I'm not sure how much free time I'll have to write. Your guesses are as good as mine are as to where this story is going, so let's discover the end together. Please stick with me.


	3. Episode 1 continued: Following the Force

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. Someday…

Author's notes: Thank you so much for the reviews! For those who don't review, please do! Anything you guys have to say is important to me.

Also, I may not update as much as you may like, but I promise I will write whenever I can. I have lots of homework now that my classes have started. Thanks for being so patient with me.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Episode 1: (continued) Searching for Jedi Masters

We had to be very careful not to be discovered following Boba Fett. Boba Fett thought that he was hired to kill any remaining Jedi Masters, and it would cause some awkward questions if he discovered Darth Vader's 'adopted' daughters following him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I have a mission; kill the last of the Jedi masters in hiding. And it will be my pleasure to dispatch them. It was Jedi who killed my father, and I will have my revenge. So focused I am in this mission, I have decided not to return to my home on Kamino until I have fulfilled my mission, and my father, Jango Fett is revenged.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hey, Shmi," called Padme, "I can feel a spike in the Force coming from

Tatooine."

"I feel it, too," said Shmi, as she made an adjustment in the ship's trajectory. "Boba Fett's ship is heading there, too. I was hoping that he would go to his base or something first."

"I know, me, too," responded Padme. "Make sure you land far enough away from Boba Fett's landing site, in a merchant landing area, preferably. There's always a lot of traffic there, we can blend in more."

Shmi nodded and the ship landed with a lurch a few minutes later.

"You still can't land a ship properly, can you, Shmi?" Padme jibed as they exited the ship.

"You still can't navigate an asteroid field in training exercises," retorted Shmi. Padme opened her mouth to respond, but was interrupted by portly man in a rumpled uniform who approached the sisters.

"Docking fee is 100 credits and you'll need to fill out this form." He said. Padme pulled back the corner of her cloak to pull out her money pouch at her waist. Her lightsaber peeked out from the folds of fabric as she did so. The man saw it, and his eyes widened.

"How about we forget the forms and we give you 200 credits." Padme replied, counting the money into the palm of her hand. Shmi nodded to her sister, a sign that the Jedi mind tricks were going to work well on this man. The portly dock officer looked apprehensively at the folds of Padme's cloak, where the lightsaber was hidden, and nodded. Padme dropped the money into the man's palm, and he sighed with relief, not even knowing what fate he had avoided.

Shmi patted the man on the shoulder and smiled, "Good choice, and if anyone touches our ship, you don't want to know what will happen." And the sisters walked away, leaving the confused man in their wake, with the docking permit forms still clutched in one hand.

Shmi grinned as they walked away, "What would you have done if he hadn't agreed so readily?"

"The same thing you will do to him if someone touches the ship," replied Padme, knowing full well that both of them had made empty threats. They shared a laugh as they made their way to the landing coordinates they had seen Boba Fett's ship head toward.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

They found Boba Fett at a speeder rental shop, trying to negotiate a price from the shopkeeper. They were speaking a strange dialect of some language, and at first neither of the sisters recognized what they were saying. Padme, who was better with foreign languages, edged closer, pulling the hood of her Jedi- inspired cloak over her face to prevent recognition if she was seen. Shmi hid in a nearby doorway, ready to follow Boba Fett if he left the shop suddenly.

Boba and the shopkeeper reached an agreement, and Boba traded a purse of jangling coins and rode off in a speeder. Shmi was quick to respond. She moved a speeder from the lot toward her with the Force while leaping through the air. She landed on it and sped away, carefully going in not quite the same direction as Boba Fett, but close enough that she could keep an eye on him.

Padme was left with the shopkeeper. She stepped out of the shadows and asked sheepishly, "How much to rent a speeder?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Shmi had to drop off her chase soon after Boba entered the Dune Sea. She knew that Boba would know he was being followed if she continued over the emptiness of the Dune Sea. She threw a tracking device into the air and used the Force to get it to attach to his speeder, even though he was almost out of sight. Then she stopped and turned on her communication device. "Padme, can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear, I was just paying the rental fee for the speeder you just borrowed," said Padme's voice from the speaker.

Shmi blushed, even though there was no one around to see her do so. "Anyway, Boba Fett went onto the Dune Sea, and following him would be obvious. I attached a tracking device to his speeder. We can track him with the ship's sensors till he stops, then go to where he is."

"Good idea, sis, I'll meet you at the ship. Don't forget to return the speeder. Padme out." The communication was broken off. Shmi revved up her speeder again and headed back to the space port.

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

Back in the ship, the sisters watched the blip of the tracking device move across the computerized map of the Dune Sea. After almost an hour, the blip stopped at what looked like a moisture farm. The huge collectors were a giveaway, at least.

After a few minutes at the moisture farm, the tracking device's blip started moving again, but stopped again suddenly, in the middle of no where. Just as suddenly, the tracking device signal stopped. "Boba found the tracking device. He knows someone is following him," whispered Shmi to her sister.

"But he probably doesn't know who it is," Padme replied evenly. "Let's go to that moisture farm. He probably asked for directions there. I feel a spike in the Force coming from there, too. Someone strong in the Force is there, but not the Jedi master we are looking for."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Somewhere in the Dune Sea, Boba Fett angrily thought about who could have put the tracking device on his speeder. He was usually so good about detecting followers. It could be as innocuous as a device put there by the speeder rental shop owner or as bad as someone hired by Darth Vader to 'keep an eye on him'. If it was the latter, he would kill them along with the Jedi masters. No one follows Boba Fett without sound punishment!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

There you have it, people. Please review! I am so sorry it took me so long to update. I have tons of homework, but I will write as often as I can!


	4. Skywalker?

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars (but I wish I did). (So does my cousin, Justin)

Author's notes: Hello everyone! Please bear with me. I have so much homework, and my life is so crazy and upside-down lately.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

With Padme at the helm this time, I was able to think during our short trip to the moisture farm. I sensed that Boba Fett was vigilant about followers now, and knew that he could be anywhere in the Dune Sea. In fact, he was probably watching the moisture farm where we were headed to confirm who his followers were. I could sense it. My sister is too trusting and level headed to give in to any suspicions she has.

We landed at the moisture farm seconds later, before I could warn my sister.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The ship was hit with energy blasts as soon as Shmi and Padme descended the ramp from the ship. Both pulled out their lightsabers and deflected the blasts, but not before the ship sustained minor damage.

Shmi flipped over the gangplank and swung the lightsaber in an arc to deflect the blasts that did not subside. Padme sent the blasts that shot in her way back the direction they came from. A pained noise from behind the ship signaled that the blasts hit the shooter.

Shmi rushed around the ship and saw Boba Fett crouched on the ground. He looked up, saw a Jedi he did not recognize coming over to him with a lightsaber, and panicked. He was ordered to kill Jedi, not die like a coward without even reporting their location. Boba Fett got to his feet and jumped onto his nearby speeder and sped away. There would be more opportunities to kill this new Jedi who followed him.

"Dang!" Shmi cried as she came back to Padme, who was inspecting the blast damage to the ship. "He got away." Shmi deactivated her lightsaber and put it back in her belt.

"What was his trajectory?" Answered Padme calmly.

Shmi gave the blast damage a cursory glance. "I'll go map it on the charts in the ship. How's the ship?"

Padme smiled, "perfectly flyable, I'll go ask those people where Boba Fett was headed." Shmi looked up and put her hand to her lightsaber. Three people were heading over to the ship from the dune shaped buildings of the moisture farm.

A middle aged man spoke to the first. "Hello!" He called over the distance that still separated Padme and the farmers. "What happened? We saw that you were being shot at by the man who visited us earlier." By the time he was finished speaking, Padme had reached them, and the man's voice had dropped to a normal speaking volume.

"That man who came here earlier was a bounty hunter named Boba Fett. He was hired by my father to find someone, and my sister and I were sent after him to make sure he doesn't kill his target. Boba doesn't take kindly to being followed, and that is why he attacked. If you know where he is going, please tell us." Padme stopped to gauge the reaction of the farmers. The woman looked a bit shocked. The middle aged man looked calmer, but it was apparent to Padme he was suppressing his feelings. The third person was a teenaged boy who looked to be a couple of years older than Padme and Shmi. He looked positively excited to be involved in a manhunt, or whatever he thought it was.

The middle aged man recovered first. "I wondered why someone would wear such armor on a desert planet. The bounty hunter wanted to know if we knew anyone who lived alone, anyone who is or might be a Jedi. By the way, I am Owen Lars. This is my wife, Beru, and our nephew, Luke Skywalker. Who might you two be?" He asked. While he spoke, Shmi had come over from the ship to join her sister.

Shmi had raised an eyebrow when she has heard 'Skywalker'. Padme was equally surprised, and it took all of their Jedi training to not show any surprise to these people. She thought it would be dangerous to reveal their real names to these people; it would cause undue questions to be asked.

"I am Corde, and this is my sister, Ami," Responded Padme, using the name Corde from the stories that their father had told them about their mother. She couldn't remember at the moment who Corde was in relation to her mother, just that she had died a long time ago.

"Where did you send Boba Fett, then? Please, Owen, time is a factor," Continued Shmi, eager to continue their search.

"We sent him to the middle of nowhere. I didn't trust him, wandering around the desert with armor on, asking questions about a man who just wants to be left alone. What do you want with this person?" Owen asked angrily.

Shmi smiled. "You sent him to the middle of nowhere? That's so funny! We won't have to deal with him for awhile, at least."

Padme interjected with the truth, "We seek training from Jedi who survived the purge during the creation of the Empire. My father sent the bounty hunter as a decoy to hide his true intentions from the Emperor and as a test of skill for prospective teachers." She waited for Owen to respond, but the teenaged kid, Luke spoke up first.

"You two are Jedi, aren't you?" He looked so eager, it was almost funny. "I've always wished I could be a Jedi, but I haven't had access to training," he continued ruefully. Padme looked at him thoughtfully. _He could be a Jedi, _she thought_, he is so strong in the Force. Just like Father, and Shmi and I. Why does he have the last name Skywalker? Is he related to us somehow?_

"You are strong in the Force; you would have made a fine Jedi, if you had had the training," answered Shmi. She turned to Owen, "Perhaps you could tell us the whereabouts of the person you didn't want Boba Fett to find?"

Owen looked on the fence for a moment, and while he pondered, Beru piped up for the first time. "Please, come in out of the heat, so we can discuss this further." She gestured toward the dune shaped buildings as she spoke. Shmi and Padme agreed and the group headed inside.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

A mere 10 minutes later, Shmi, Padme, and Luke exited the house. "If I show you where Ben Kenobi lives, will you tell me about the Jedi?" Said Luke excitedly, it was clear that he hadn't traveled much or talked to very many people. Padme could also tell that Owen and Beru were withholding a lot of information from Luke.

"Do you know who your father was?" Padme asked, knowing that he would keep asking questions unless someone interrupted him.

Luke looked taken aback, but he answered anyway, "Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru told me that my father, Anakin Skywalker, was a pilot during the Clone Wars. He was killed during the war."

"A pilot! Go anywhere else in the galaxy, and people will tell you about Anakin Skywalker's heroic exploits. He wasn't just a pilot!" Exclaimed Shmi, readily defending her father's reputation.

"Stop," said Padme, putting a hand on her sister's shoulder to stop her from continuing.

Luke, however, had latched onto Shmi's words. "Please, tell me about him. What do you know? My aunt and uncle rarely speak of him."

"We're sorry, Luke. We are not the ones who should be telling you this. It is not our story to tell," said Padme gently. By this time they had all found working speeders, and Luke, looking very disappointed, revved his up. Padme and Shmi followed Luke into the desert.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Awhile later, they reached their destination. A man in Jedi robes was standing outside, and seemed to be waiting for them. Luke, Padme and Shmi stopped their speeders and approached the man. "Hello there!" called the man. He pulled down his hood, revealing the man's grey hair, blue eyes and friendly face.

Luke stepped forward. "Ben Kenobi, this is Corde and Ami, they want Jedi training. Can I train, too?" He looked hopeful, but he also knew that his aunt and uncle would never let him stop working at the farm and take up Jedi training. Padme and Shmi merely bowed to the Jedi master when they were introduced.

"Luke, you know as well as I do that your aunt and uncle wouldn't allow that. Perhaps it would be best if you headed home, young man, before your family worries." Luke looked very disappointed, but he bid his farewells and sped off in the direction of his farm.

Once he was gone, Shmi and Padme turned to the Jedi Master. "I am Obi-Wan Kenobi, and who are you young ladies, really?" He asked.

Shmi answered first, "Please continue our training, master. Our father has trained us in the ways of the Force to the best of his ability. I am Shmi, and my sister is Padme Skywalker, at your service."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Ok, so I know you deserved this chapter much sooner, but I promise to update more now that I am on a month long break from classes


End file.
